


A Little Bit Of Sympathy For You

by d3athth3kid



Series: Sympothy For The Devil [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Friendship, Internal Monologue, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Watching Marvel Movies, gender neutral reader, male reader - Freeform, netflix, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3athth3kid/pseuds/d3athth3kid
Summary: Maybe it should be at Universal wonder, you know, that feeling of damaged people coming together and sharing their pain; or in this case a fallen Archangel and a damaged human, both seeking compassion and something to take the pain away.Could there be enough sympathy to go around?





	A Little Bit Of Sympathy For You

Your mind flutters through the darkness of a dreamless sleep, until light penetrates your subconscience and your dazed e/c orbs flutter open to find the sun bidding you a good day, -god, why does the sun have to be so damn cheerful?- you groan to yourself, eyes squeezing shut in an attempt to avoid the blinding light. You drag in a deep breath before rolling out of bed and lazily wandering in the direction of the master bath in search of a soothing shower and shave.

When you emerge, towel wrapped firmly around your body, you groan as realization finally dawns on you, -ugh, that's why the sun's on this side of the house,- It's passed two o'clock in the afternoon. You shrug it off then head for the closet and grab a pair of black skinny's and your favourite band-t before heading towards the kitchen, seeking sustenance.

As you prepare yourself eggs and bacon, last nights events fill your mind... 'Heh, Nick,' you think, completely neglecting the telepathy you now share with the angel.. until his response fills your mind, 'Afternoon, Y/n. How did you sleep?' You startle slightly, but respond in kind, as you head to the table with your plate. 'It wasn't half bad, unless you count the sun that fluttered through my window and woke me.' A slight chuckle, resonates your skull followed quickly by, 'Well I'm glad you got some rest, Y/n.'

You wince slightly but your body rumbles with an answering chuckle, 'How was your night, Nick?' There is a brief pause before his voice rumbles through your mind, 'It was rather pleasant, all things considered.' You tilt your head in mild confusion before writing it off as random angel business. 'If your not busy, why don't we continue our Netflix journey?' He gives a responding chortle, this one sounding quite fond before responding, 'I would quite like that Y/n, I'll be over as soon as I'm free.'

After Nicks pleasant response your mind is filled with simple silence, so you allow it to wander while finishing your breakfast. Through the fog of concentration you recognize the faint flutter of wings, quickly followed by a distant crack of thunder. You blink once, twice before Nick's smooth timber resonates from the counter behind you, "When ever you are ready my dear." His flirtatious words causing a slight blush to tinge your cheeks, so you give a curt nod stack your dishes and head for the sink.

Nick watches curiously from the opposite counter as you go about washing the dishes and wiping the counters down. He offers to `angel mojo` it clean but you refuse, not knowing what his abilities entail. When everything's all said and done you grab a bowl of popcorn and head for the living room.

When you turn towards the couch Nick is already perched in the same spot from yesterday, body just as rigid as the night before, -must be an angel thing,- you think as you drop onto the couch, elbow on the arm and feet tucked beside you, filling the space between yourself and the angel, "Shall we continue, where we left off?" you give him a hopeful look as you flip the tv on, when your eyes wander over he gives slow but charming smile.

"Sure, I enjoyed the few we watched earlier." You give a cheeky grin and hit play on The Avengers.

A few hours later when the movie reaches It's climax your position becomes unmanageable, and Nick takes notice, asking in a voice laced with worry, "Y/n, are you alright?" You give a cert nod and shift till your awkwardly leaning against the back of the couch, feet dropped onto the floor, "Yeah, I'm good. Lets start the next one, alright?" He gives you a skeptical look but nods his agreement and you start Iron Man 3.

Half way through the last Iron Man you start shifting uncomfortably again, this time the archangel reaches over, takes the remote and pauses the movie, then physically turns towards you. "Please explain why your shifting continuously and why there is a pain'd expression adorning your captivating face."

You blush slightly at his comment, but decide to answer the question at hand, instead of lingering on the complement, "There is a reason I have a home and steady job now, instead of the one I grew up with." He raises a brow at you, and you turn away slightly, "My parent's were killed when I was a six. At the time I didn't know. But a nest of vampire's had broken into our home and slaughtered my parents, as one reached my room someone intervened, cut their head off and saved me." Nicks face softens a degree or two, "Hunter?" You nod, "Yeah, when they discovered the only family I had laid bleeding on the floor they took me in, taught me how to protect myself and others.'

You take a deep breath before continuing, "About two decades later we were on a hunt in Minnesota when I got separated from the others and before I knew it I was laying in a heap on the ground, knee shattered and life forever changed, luckily they found me before the shifter had the chance to gut me, but I was never able to hunt again. It took multiple surgeries to repair the damage, and that's with a knee replacement." you take a moment to steel yourself, "It hadn't been acting up last night, but today with all the humidity.. It's a bit more pain than my awkward positions can handle."

As the dirty blond angel scoots closer, hand reaching towards your knee, his actions seem more relaxed than the night before, "Is it alright if I take a look?" he questions. You pause for a moment, thinking on how terribly this could end, before nodding, "Yeah, go ahead." He tilts his head, icy eyes falling shut as warmth begins to radiate through your leg. The sensation's not uncomfortable, just strange.

After a few moments he pulls back and the pain is gone, "When they replaced your knee they left a few bone shards, I removed them and repaired the damaged ligaments. You should have full range of motion now, with little to no pain." A pleased smile stretches his plump lips, emphasizing his five o'clock shadow.

You give Nick your thanks, a sweet smile creeping onto your lips, -maybe things will get better,- you think to yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more parts added, i've just to write them. excuse the occasional writers block, and horrible grammer.  
> please leave kudoes :)


End file.
